Strawberry Shortcake Bear
Strawberry Shortcake is the main protagonist of Wonder Pets: Berry Bitty Adventures!. BioEdit Strawberry is a hard worker that runs the Berry Bitty Cafe and gets a lot of things around the city done. She is depended on by others for her wise, open-minded views and kindness. AppearanceEdit Strawberry Shortcake has pink fur with eyeshadow and bright green eyes with freckles between them. Her waist-length hair varies between blonde-yellow with several curls and bangs brushed to the side, worn with a green and white striped bow adorned with a strawberry in the middle. She usually wears a pink strawberry hat. During Seasons 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, and 8 Strawberry will pull her hair into a low ponytail worn over her shoulder with a green scrunchie. It was also more common to see her without her hat. Strawberry wears a pearl pink blouse with a strawberry image surrounded by green diamonds with lines through them. The skirt is pink with magenta dots, worn with green and white striped tights and a pair of pink Mary-Janes. She is also shown wearing a pale pink and white striped tank-top with dull green short-shorts and pink flats during casual outings late in the series. PersonalityEdit A sweet, spirited girl with a lot of creativity bursting with a positive outlook on life. She is able to befriend others and help them with her passive nature, and always tries to put her needs behind those of everyone else's, and cares deeply for how others feel. Despite this, she also seeks honesty and being stern if the situation calls for it, but tries to be entirely supportive to the causes of others. She is seen as the leader among her friends. Strawberry is also noted for her maturity. She is highly tolerant of rude behavior and problems until one was to push her past her limits. She is level-headed with a cool attitude, and she usually sees the glass as half full (she is totally optimistic) and tries to remain positive to keep everyone else going. She tries her hardest to not let anything get her down and while she may not be as brainy as Blueberry, her open-minded nature allows her to be humble and modest and think clearly. She prefers to plan things out rather than rush headfirst into situations, in contrast to Orange. Rather than being proven right, Strawberry's only wish is for everybody to be safe and happy, even if it means sacrificing her own happiness in the process and possibly even causing more problems for herself. When distressed, she becomes discouraged and the solution becomes difficult to see immediately. An example of this was when Pupcake and Custard went missing and she was unable to prevent herself from fearing the worst. Strawberry has a golden rule for every event, game, competition and project: the most important thing is to have fun. If things become too stressful or inconvenient, she would speak with the one in charge, gently point out the problem and suggest a change in attitude. PilotEdit In the series pilot Strawberry was a published recipe author and acts the same as she does in the series. In the pilot movie, she was hopeful and courageous until stress took a toll on her - in which she suffered a breakdown and loss of faith in herself and her decisions. This, however, only lasted until the others reminded her that she isn't the type of person to lose hope. Official Hub ProfileEdit Strawberry Shortcake may be itty-bitty, but she's full of big possibilities. She loves adventure and believes you can do anything if you try. She's a berry good friend who's always ready to help. She's kind and smart, and she loves her pets. With Strawberry Shortcake, things are growing better all the time. TalentsEdit Strawberry possesses many talents and seems to be a natural when it comes to trying anything new. Her first and foremost favorite hobby and skill rely in baking or anything food-oriented. She runs the Berry Bitty Cafe by herself and can make just about anything, although she loves a chance to try new recipes. Besides baking and cooking, Strawberry has shown a huge interest in writing, dance, and singing. In comparison to the earlier episodes, Strawberry has learned to become more of a leader and has greatly improved her leadership skills. At first she found it very hard and stressful until the others realized they put too much work on her. But now she approaches it with a much calmer outlook and remains fair and impartial to the decisions or requests of others. RelationsEdit * Raspberry Torte: Strawberry is always there to remind Raspberry how much they care for her when she puts too much pressure on herself. In return, Raspberry is often the first to point out Strawberry's strengths. * Blueberry Muffin: Both girls go to one-another for advice from hobbies to general social problems. The two are very close. * Orange Blossom: Orange and strawberry are good friends. Despite being similar, their outlooks are very different: Orange likes to rush into things, whereas Strawberry likes to plan things ahead. They both have deep respect for each other and never argue. * Lemon Meringue: Strawberry supports Lemon's creativity and corrects her when things get out of hand. Whenever Lemon gets an idea, she can become obsessed with it and Strawberry is usually the first one to be honest with her. * Plum Pudding: The girls both lend a supportive shoulder to one-another and would do anything if it meant helping the other. They have contrasting personalities but never argue. * Cherry Jam: Strawberry is one of Cherry Jam's biggest fans and unlike the others, she was the first one who appreciated the real her and saw her for who she really was. As a result, the two of them are very close and have a lot in common. It was Strawberry who helped Cherry realize what she needed in life and since befriending her, they often hang out together or work writing songs or playing music. * Huckleberry Pie: Because Huck is often unsure of himself and tries too hard to please everyone, Strawberry is one of the girls to assure him that they like him and appreciate what he does. She helps him see the good in himself whenever he gets discouraged. * Sweet Grapes and Sour Grapes: At first she didn't seem to know what to think about the twins when they showed up. Over time she got to know them and how they often bicker or disagree, and she tries to remain impartial during these times unless one is clearly at fault. * Apple Dumplin: Strawberry admires her cousin and her adventurous nature, but she struggles to handle her bolder personality. As her younger relative, she tries to be kind to her and ignore her own problems she may have from something Apple did. She cares greatly for her. * Key Lime Martini: She admires her cousin to getting lucky on st. patrick's day for her. QuotesEdit * (When answering the phone) "Strawberry's cafe. Hope you're having a berry nice day. Strawberry speaking." * "Oh muffin crumbs..." * "Right as Raspberries!" * "Colliding Kiwis!" * "Berry Bitty City isn't so bitty anymore..." * "Even though we're bitty, we can do big things!" * (When Apple gives the room a lights makeover):'' "Galloping Gooseberries!!! What's this?"'' * "That's the spirit, Lemon!" * "Oh my..... Oh me!" * "Um...aren't you suppose to have a leash?" * "I know! I'll make a Pupcake cupcake!!" * "Custard, please come back!"'' * "What in the Berry Bitty World? ''(Gets splattered with icing) AAAAH!!!"'' * (To Cherry when the twins fight)'' "Quick, play something!"'' TriviaEdit * Tracey Moore provides Strawberry's singing voice. * She is the only Berry Girl in the group to own two homes. In Season 4, she ends up moving out of the Cafe. ** She is also the only Berry Girl to have a family member revealed in the series, this being her cousin Apple Dumplin. * Strawberry is allergic to two flowers - Hibiscus and Purple Puffpetals. * By older fans of the series, Strawberry has been called a Purity Sue. * When alarmed or really happy, Strawberry peppers her speech with food and fruit names. * It was stated by the makers of this series that it was mandatory to always have Strawberry deliver the lesson of the episode. * Strawberry is the first of two Berry girls who normally wear a hat, preceding Apple Dumplin. * Strawberry's favorite type of book is a picture book. * It's been noted that Strawberry may have served as inspiration for Taffyta Muttonfudge, a Sugar Rush Racer from the 2012 Disney animated movie, Wreck It Ralph. * Strawberry's voice is noted as sounding like Rainbow Dash from G3.5 My Little Pony. ** Ironically, she is one of the few Strawberry Girls not to have a G4 My Little Pony voice actress. * She had two roles as a counterpart character in season 4: ** Pinkie of Pinkie and the Ponytailsin "Berry Big Tale-Teller". ** Crudy Do-no-good in "The Berry Bitty Great Race". * She is the only character to appear in all 65 episodes and have speaking lines in them. * Strawberry is the only Berry Girl to have the same pet in all series, this being Custard Cat, until Season 4 when Apple Dumplin is introduced with Tea Time Turtle. ** Ironically, she also obtained Pupcake, who was Huckleberry Pie's pet in the prior two series. ** She's the only Berry Girl to have more than one pet. * She owns two guitars and is one of the only two Berry Girls to regularly play music. * She is one of the only Berry girls whose names are included in episode titles ("Strawberry's House Pest", "Strawberry's Berry Big Parade"). The other being Blueberry Category:Female Characters Category:Bears Category:Pink Characters Category:Just Desserts Pets Category:Characters who gave them kisses Category:Wonder pet Category:Valentine's Day Dress-Up Category:FullSize Doll as Pets